Just some supernatural lovin'
by NittleGrasper12
Summary: Dave lives in Texas, John lived in Washington. John moves to Texas and meets up with Dave for the first time in 4 years. Honestly, summery sucks, story might be better then summery? Rated T for language though ratings MIGHT go up?
1. Chapter 1

My first homestuck fanfic :3 It is a Pepsicola because they are my OTP in the whole comic! Beside GamKar and KannedTuna (MitunaxKankri) so this my suck... A LOT! Haha^^; I read two fanfics that gave me the idea for a fanfic about these two and well this happened. Um... Tell me if you want this to be continued or if I should stop... Please? :3 Enjoy?  
It was literally some time past midnight so I didnt notice the mistakes cause I was hella tired^^; so I fixed them^.^

I really should update my other ff... ;-;

* * *

Dave sat in his room mixing some sick beats. He continued his mixing until his iPhone vibrated in his pocket indicating someone was getting in touch with him. Dave pulled out his phone and noticed Pesterchum was going off.

-ectoBiologist began pester turntechGodhead

EB: dave  
EB: DAAAVVVEEE!  
EB: are you awake  
EB: DAVE DON'T IGNORE ME  
EB: dave why  
EB: are you mixing things you call "sick beats"  
EB: if you are sorry for disturbing you

Dave snorted a bit and readjusted his shades.

TG: sorry man  
TG: i was mixing some sick beats  
TG: dude don't even insult my beats  
TG: you haven't even heard them  
TG: but whats up bro  
EB: OH YOUR AWAKE! :B  
TG: stop being a dork and answer me  
EB: oh right  
EB: i forgot to mention  
EB: i wont be able to talk for a while  
TG: oh  
TG: why not  
EB: it's a secret  
EB: I have to go now dave!  
EB: byebye :B

-ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead

You are Dave Strider. The coolest guy that you know, besides your Bro. You where currently mixing some beats until your best bro started pestering you. You run a hand through your bleach blonde hair licking one of your wickedly sick pointy fangs. Ooh you forgot to mention? You are one of the few remaining vampires left. Your Bro is human though but theres no way in hell would you snack on him. You wear aviator shades to hide your candy red eye colour.  
You manage to drag yourself out of the chair you have been sitting in for the past four hours and sorta walk to the bathroom. Your ass and legs are numb and giving weird tingling feelings through the lower half of your body. You walk into the bathroom and shut the door locking it.  
After your shower you drop by the kitchen, heat up some pizza from last night's dinner, eat it then head into your room and drop into your bed. Its hella hot here in Texas do you decided to leave your blanket off and sleep in your boxers. You fall asleep listing to the tracks you just made through your earphones and wondering why the hell is John going to be offline for a while. Last time you checked, John was always, ALWAYS on.

You are John Egbert and you are currently on a plane heading to Texas. Dad had recently gotten a job transfer to Texas so you two have to move over there. You plugged you headphones into your phone so you can listen to some music while trying to sleep. You haven't sleep since 3 in the morning. You place your green and white stripped headphones on your ears and lean your black head back. Your carefully placed your rectangular glasses in your lap and closed your eyes humming along with the music.  
After your sleep you wake up at Midnight starving. Your belly growling. Somehow that wakes up dad. He looks at you and asks if you would like something to eat. Obviously your belly answers for you and a light blush creeps onto your as you look out the window. Dad sits back down from grabbing something out of his bag. You greedily drink the smooth red liquid and shiver as it hits your belly. After you finished drinking you stare out the window and admire the stars with your wide blue eyes. People describe your eyes as "out of the world blue", you just blush and thank them because you don't know how to reply to that.  
You settle back down and close your eyes hoping to sleep some more before the plane lands. Apparently in 3 more hours.

- - - - 3 hours later - - - -

You open your blue blue eyes and put on your glasses. You groan taking your belt off and glare at dad who had woken you. You sigh knowing glaring is futile. After getting off the plane you and dad catch a taxi towards your new house. Your dad points out a school you will be attending, apparently the school has trolls, according to dad. You don't care.  
The taxi comes to a stop outside a tall building and you both get out, dad pays the taxi man and you get your stuff out of the boot. You and dad walk into your new home and look around the already furnished place before you head to a room that will be yours with your bags of clothing and valuables, dad will bring up your suitcases later.  
You pick the biggest room, not that dad cares, and start unpacking your clothes into draws and putting all your other stuff away before hanging some posters of Nicholas Cage beside your bed. You've always had an obsession of Nic Cage. You then place a bunch of other movie posters in other places on other walls. After you do that you remove the ugly bedsheets and replace them with your blue sheets and blue blankets with a giant white wind symbol in the middle of it.  
You drop down onto your bed after you had just finished setting up your computer. As much as youd love to pester Dave, your totally not homosexual crush, Strider, you decide against him and close your eyes. You and dad had to go get school stuff and enrol you so you can start school ASAP, maybe next week. You'll start talking to Dave next week.  
After two hours of sleep you wake up and wander downstairs and start bugging dad about shopping.  
"Dadddd~ Are we going yet?~ You said we'd go today."  
"Yes yes John wait."  
You hum angrily and tap your foot crossing your arms. Dad finally finishes frosting his cake and decides it's time to go.  
You and dad settle in a bus of course, dad hasn't gotten a car yet. After a million bus stops later, you and dad get off at the shops and start wandering around. Dad obviously looking at cakes and you looked at a bunch of different bags. You settle on a dark red bag. It was just dark red, no designs or anything. After picking up the bag you go and find some school books, pens and pencils and some new shoes while your at it. You even pick up a new sketch book, you love thinking of what Dave looks like and drawing it.  
You go and find dad with like twenty blood boxes of fucking betty crocker cakes. You groan and this gets dads attention. You and him go and pay for all the items before you make your way back to the bus stop and get on the bus. After a few bus stops you arrive at the school. Its already sometime past lunch so there were still kids in the school. You and dad walk into the school obviously you got a few weird stares but you didn't care, its not like you would be starting today. On your way to the schools office you noticed a kid, he had on the same aviators you sent Dave years ago, but they could belong to anybody. You feel his stare on you as you continue walking down the hall. You turn a corner and walk into the office.  
After enrolling you and dad make your way out the school. You walk past the same kid, he looks older then you by a bit, and this time he stood with two girls and another guy who had short horns that looked like candy corn and his skin was gray. Odd, you thought as you and the guy had a staring contest till your back was facing him and you exited the building and headed home, via bus.

Your are now you.  
Dave watched John, not knowing it was John, with a close eye as he smelt entirely different then another kinda inhumanly. He watched John disappear beyond a corner before his friends turned up. Jade, Rose and Karkat - dragged by Jade. He listened to their conversations throwing in his 2c worth every now and then before John walked back around the corner. Him and John had a short staring contest before the small male disappeared out of the building.  
A week had passed and there was still no word from John. John had been settling into the new surroundings before he did anything.  
John had decided to begin pestering Dave on a Saturday.

-ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead

EB: DAVE! MISS ME?  
EB: …  
EB: dude its been an hour  
EB: are you ignoring me…?

-ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead

John sighed and shut his computer off and dropped onto his blue bed and groaned loudly into his pillow.  
"Did I do something!"  
John flipped over and stared at the ceiling before sitting up and digging his drawing book out from under the bed and grabbed his pencils with some wind magic and he started drawing. He drew the Dave he saw on Monday last week, still not knowing it was Dave.  
After half the day disappeared, John still hadn't finished the drawing but he stood and floated over towards his computer and sat at it turning it on. He noticed his pesterchum going off and instantly got excited thinking it was Dave. He was wrong.

-carcinoGeneticist began trolling ectoBiologist

CG: OI SHIT FACE.  
EB: UGH  
EB: karkat you got my hopes up for NOTHING  
CG: STUFF A SHIT CAKE IN YOUR SQUAWK GAPER AND LISTEN  
CG: WAS THAT YOU AT SCHOOL?  
EB: …  
CG: FUCKFACE DON'T SEND ME FUCKING DOTS  
EB: i don't know?  
EB: maybe?  
EB: what school are we talking about?

John swears he can hear Karkat facepalm from his room.

CG: THE FUCKING SCHOOL I GO TO IN TEXAS  
EB: …  
CG: AGAIN WITH THE DOTS  
CG: JOHN GET FUCKING SERIOUS AND ANSWER ME  
CG: YES OR NO  
EB: yes  
CG: OH MY GOG.  
CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY IN TEXAS?  
EB: yes  
EB: i have to go!  
EB: dad wants me to do somethings and dave is pestering me  
EB: BUT DUDE DON'T TELL DAVE ANYTHING!  
EB: i know he lives in texas but im still not sure if im near him or not…  
EB: BUT DON'T TELL!  
EB: BYE!

-ectoBiologist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

-turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist

TG: dude are you still alive?  
TG: im sorry for not replying before  
TG: bro started a strife with me and i couldn't back out of it  
TG: god he bugs me  
TG: hello?  
EB: AH DAVE YOU MESSAGED ME! :B  
EB: did you miss me? :B  
TG: yes john  
TG: i missed you and your dorkiness  
TG: egderp

John laughed at the name, although Dave uses the name a lot he still finds it funny still but wouldn't tell him that.

EB: stop calling me egderp

Dave smirked a little bit.

TG: what ya gonna do about it bro  
TG: come to Texas and smack me?  
EB: i can hear the sarcasim in your typing  
TG: dude how can you hear it?  
EB: fine read whatever  
TG: im picturing you rolling your eyes  
TG: you doing that right now aren't you  
EB: yep  
TG: anyway  
TG: why the hell didn't you speak to me for a week?  
TG: its totally unlike you to be off pesterchum for that long  
EB: …  
EB: dad got a new job so we had to do a bit of moving and it took longer then expected  
TG: really  
TG: whered he get a new job at?  
EB: dave lets meet in real life.  
TG: what

Dave stared at his computer doumbfounded. Had John really asked him that?

EB: you read me  
TG: that sentence sounds weird on many levels but what  
TG: dude you live in washington  
EB: and?  
TG: i live in texas  
TG: how the hell are you going to get from there to here  
TG: i know for sure bro wont let me go to washington  
EB: :B  
TG: dude  
EB: tomorrow  
EB: go to the buffalo bayou park  
EB: meet me on the bridge  
EB: don't move from that spot  
EB: 10 o'clock  
EB: don't be late or stand me up  
EB: bye :B

-ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead

One question ran through Daves head the whole night. What just happened?

* * *

Im still tried so Im not sure or any mistakes or if I made them worse ehh^^; Thanks for reading?^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry if anyone actually read this and liked it DX Ive been busy with stupid school and my friends been bugging the shit outta me to make her all this homestuck stuff like Gamzees shirt and his clubs and Ive had this damn writers block ~ I had help with the end of this chapter^^; Enjoy, review and tell me mistakes! Criticism is always allowed^.^

* * *

Dave stood on the bridge at Buffalo Bayou Park waiting for John to turn up.  
"Geez. He tells me to meet me here at ten. Its 10:30. I could so go for a longer sleep. Maybe a coffee and mix some more beats."  
Dave started to walk off and before his name was being called out. He turned and saw someone on the other side of the bridge calling his name panting heavily as if he ran a marathon. Dave blinked and started walking towards the person.  
"Hi?" Dave said keeping his cool pokerface. He stared at the smaller male who had on rectangular glasses and buck teeth.  
"A-ah... Shit your tall..." John sucked in a breath and stood up right removing his hands from his knees and smiles a buck tooth smile.  
"Your that kid from school..." Dave pointed out and John rolled his eyes, beautiful blue eyes, Dave corrected.  
"Oh right... Yeah um... Hi Dave." Slowly gears turned in Daves head and he realised he IS staring at the one and only John Egbert.  
"EGDERP?!"

* * *

You are now Dave Strider and you are currently flipping you shit. DAVE! Be cool man! Don't let John see you like this! You place on your usually poker face and suck in a breath through your nose. John stares at you then smiles again.  
"Yeah." God you wanna hug him. He looks so small and soft and adorable and if you hug him maybe you can get a better smell of him. What? Your a curious person.  
"Dave? You've been staring at me for a while are you okay...?"  
"Yeah. John, how'd you get here?"  
"I told you dad got a new job right? Whatever just get down here and give me a first meeting bro embrace."  
Yes! Fuck yes. You remain calm as you shrink, bending your knees, and open your arms. "I'm all open."  
"Wow. Way to make it awkward."  
"Your height is what's awkward." John huffed and you smirked a little as he wrapped his arms around your neck.  
You both feel an electrical shock but ignore it. You somehow have your face close to John's neck and you lean your face forward to get a better smell of him. John smelt bitter sweet especially up this close. You just want to bite into his neck to get a taste of him. Before you know it, you're leaning in and licking his neck. Before John could move you started to open your mouth teeth scraping his neck. Before you could do anything, Bro appeared outta nowhere and flash stepped away with you. You end up at your house with bro standing at the door. If it wasnt for his expressionless face his expression would be very scary. Bro glared at you from behind his anime shades. You could tell he was SO pissed but he didnt show it. You didn't show that he scared you. You Striders are too cool for emotion.  
"David Elizabeth Strider."  
Oh crap oh crap oh crap! "Sup bro." Any hunger impulses you had earlier have disappeared thanks to your bro.  
"What where you doing?"  
You gulped not loudly though. "Well, I met John and he told me to give him a first meeting bro embrace so that's exactly what happened and suddenly I was drawn in by his smell and before I knew it, I was about to bite him. This has never happened before! And he doesn't smell like all the other people! They smell either better or sweet not both! Bro there's something inhuman about him. Like the trolls, they smell like faygo, but Karkat smells delicious as Terezi would describe it but that's because of his blood but-"  
Bro cut you off and sighed fixing his anime shades. "Lil' man, you need to calm down. And how the hell do you know Karkats blood colour?"  
"Kankris always getting cut whenever I'm around so I just guessed they have to same blood which they do being brothers and all."  
You watched bro pull out his katana and you knew he wanted to strife. He flash stepped away and ended up on the roof. You ran to your room, grabbed your sword and flash stepped to the roof where bro and Cal had been waiting.

* * *

You are now John Egbert and you are confused. Dave had suddenly been taken away from you by an older looking Dave. You had the biggest blush on your face as you rubbed Daves saliva off you neck, even some of your blood that somehow split. How did your blood spill? You shake your head to try and get rid of any thoughts. Dave can't be a vampire. Though he doesn't really have a smell its like extremely weak but you could smell it. You sigh and walk inside and relax in your room typing on pesterchum. You pesterchum went off and you sigh. Definitely not Dave.

-twinArmageddons began trolling ectoBiologist

TA: oii John  
EB: what do you want 2ollux  
TA: plea2e don't make fun of my writing  
EB: sorry  
EB: but really  
EB: what do you want  
TA: KK wa2 meant two meet wiith me today  
TA: ii can't get iinto contact wiith hiim maybe you can try?  
EB: yeah  
EB: but i woulda thought you would of had a better chance talking to him  
TA: ii don't know what ii diid but he 2eem2 two not want two talk two me  
EB: ill message him

You minimise Solluxs conversation and open up Karkats.

-ectoBiologist began pestering carcinoGeneticist

EB: yo Karkat  
EB: message me  
EB: sollux told me to message you  
EB: ...  
EB: sollux told me he wants to date you  
CG: DONT LIE TOO ME YOU FUCKASS!  
EB: oh so now you message me  
EB: listen  
EB: sollux is upset because you won't message him  
EB: talk to the damn guy!

Karkat was silent for a while you guess he was messaging Sollux. But it turns out Karkat was just thinking of something to say back.

CG: WHY WOULD THAT FUCKASS CARE ANYWAY.  
EB: because hes your friend  
CG: HE SHOULD BE MORE FOCUSED ON HIS GIRLFRIEND!  
EB: ohoho  
EB: your jealous  
CG: I AM NOT!  
EB: sollux isn't in any relationship just message him and go meet up with him geez.

-carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling ectoBiologist

You laugh and open Solluxs chat back up.

EB: Sollux, Karkat messaged me  
TA: WHAT DIID HE 2AY?!  
EB: wow  
EB: calm down  
TA: 2orry  
TA: ii am calm now  
EB: good  
EB: he said that he is jealous  
EB: not in those exact words  
EB: ...  
EB: he actually didnt say he was jealous he denied it  
EB: but yeah  
TA: why would KK be jealou2  
EB: he said you should be spending time with your girlfriend  
TA: what giirlfriiend  
EB: i don't know that's what he said  
TA: oh hey  
TA: he2 talkiing two me

-twinArmageddons ceased trolling ectoBiologist

You sigh and let the wind carry you up to the roof. Recently you have been painting a portrait of Dave on your roof. Stupid right. You have it covered by a huge black sheet that covered the roof. You pull the sheet down and go back to painting your massive homo crush on the roof. You had just finished painting his glasses when your pesterchum goes off again. You sigh and float down to your computer and open pesterchum.

-turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist

TG: sup dude  
EB: oh hey dave!  
EB: i thought you were sollux or karkat i was going to yell at you  
TG: what happened with them  
EB: they are meant to spend the day together but karkat didn't talk to sollux so sollux asked me to talk to karkat so i did and it turns out karkat thought sollux had a girlfriend so he was jealous  
EB: their talking now though  
TG: wow what douche bags  
EB: i know right  
EB: hey dave  
EB: why'd you suddenly disappear?

* * *

You are now the reader.  
Dave was panicking. He didnt know how to respond! He wasn't just going to come out and say, "Yeah, you know, I'm a vampire and I was going to drink your blood but if bro hadn't absconded me away I would've drunk you dry." Hell no! So the cool Dave Strider panicked.

EB: uh...  
EB: dave...?  
EB: ditch me then ignore me  
EB: harsh man harsh  
TG: oh right  
TG: sorry bro was asking me something  
TG: about disappearing  
TG: i don't know actually

John sighed and crossed his arms before typing again.

EB: im not amused strider  
EB: i thought you'd at least spend the day with your best bro  
EB: i guess we aren't as close as i thought  
TG: shit man  
TG: don't say that  
TG: ugh  
TG: let me make it up to you

John smirked. He planned this to happen.

EB: how kind of you  
EB: spend the night here  
EB: i have plenty of nich cage movies to watch  
TG: oh my god  
TG: i regret everything  
TG: dude  
TG: nicholas fucking cage is the worst thing ever  
TG: id rather walk in school naked then watch him  
EB: hes not that bad and you might end up doing that cause your ironic as shit  
TG: dude  
TG: hes horrible  
TG: and your probably right i would

John huffed angrily and was about to shut of his computer till Dave messaged him.

TG: but if it means im owing you i guess ill live  
TG: no promises ill not fall asleep  
TG: where do you live

John smiled and giggled telling his address.

TG: fine see you soon

-turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist

John went up to his roof checked if the paint was dry then placed the sheet back over his roof.  
"Why the hell did I invite him here with this on my roof." John shrugged.  
He floated a bit under his roof and made sure the whole roof was covered. During that time Dave managed to make it over to Johns and he was knocking on the latters locked room door.  
"Egderp."  
John dropped onto the floor in surprise then quickly put his art book under his bed and put his paints in the cupboard on the top shelf.  
"Oi are you alive? You didn't die falling from your bed did you?"  
John shut his cupboard and put his feet on the floor at the door then unlocked it and opened it.  
"Sorry Dave! I was doing something..."  
"Yeah I noticed. You're covered in paint. You been painting?"  
"Hehe yeah." John said sheepishly.  
Dave rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Dude I'm just here to make it up to you so lets watch those shitty movies."  
"Yep!" John pulled Dave into his room and clicked on his tv and put Con Air into the DVD player.  
Dave made himself comfortable on Johns bed, hands behind his head, legs crossed and leaning on the bed frame. John looked at Dave and rolled his eyes sitting beside him with the remote. Thanks to the sheet the light had been blocked out.  
"Dude why is there a sheet on your roof?" John looked at Dave and noticed he was looking up.  
"The roof was all cracked and hideous and until we can get paint I decided to cover it."  
"Ironic." Dave smirked.  
John laughed and looked back at the movie.

The movie ended and John was about to put a different movie in but stopped noticing Dave staring.  
"Dave dude, why are you staring at me? Are you hungry did you want me to order pizza?"  
Dave blinks behind his shades then nods a little. "Sure."  
John rolls his eyes and bounces off downstairs to order said food. Dave sat up straight and inspected Johns room. Everything smelt like him. It was a bit odd but he had been living here for close to a week. Dave sighed and smiled a bit before dropping his smile and sitting on the bed with his poker face on. Dave laid down and closed his eyes. John had started floating up the stairs with pizza in his hands, too lazy to walk of course. He floated to his door and placed his feet on the ground, when he opened the door he found Dave asleep. John smiled to himself and placed the pizza on his draws before sitting next to the bed leaning on it. He pulled out a book started reading, a few hours later John was asleep too. He had his head laying on the bed behind him, book open in his lap and glasses knocked up on his forehead.  
An hour after John fell asleep Dave woke up and stretched a bit and yawned placing his shades that fell off when he rolled, back on the rightful spot on his face. He looked towards John and smiled a bit. John looked so peaceful and cute. Wait. Cute? Did the great Dave Strider just think his best bro, John Egbert, is cute? Oh you bet he did. But he definitely doesn't have a massive homosexual crush on the derp. After arguing with himself, Dave stood up and removed the book from Johns lap, took the glasses from his face and placing them on the bedside table, Dave picked the small boy up in bridal style and placed him on the bed. Dave rubbed his eyes and fixed his shades up before sitting on the bed and lying beside John facing his back to the raven haired male.  
John woke up, surprised he fell asleep and stretched, nearly jumping when he found Dave.  
Dave sat up fixing his shades before opening his eyes. "Derp. You just hit me."  
"Uh sorry Dave… What am I doing in bed?... Why are you next to me?" John looked confused and slightly embarrassed.  
"You fell asleep and you were in danger of waking up with a bad neck so being the nice friend I am, I put you into bed, being the lazy friend I am, I didn't want to move from laying down."  
John stared then nodded. "Okay then… Want to go eat that pizza?"  
"Yeah sure why not." Dave stood. "Wait, bro, do you have any apple juice that's not full of piss?"  
"Dave none of the AJ is piss."  
"Sure sure." Dave rolled his eyes and stood. "'Dude find some better movies and I'll go heat the pizza up."  
"No we are watching more Nic Cage movies!" John got up to shift through the movies.  
"Dude." Dave sighed and walked out to heat the pizza up. Once that was done he went back to the room.  
John laughed and popped in Ghost Rider. "This one is action!" He turned to Dave and thumbs upped him.  
"Whatever." Dave sat on the bed placing the pizza beside him.  
John sat next to Dave and took a slice of pizza slowly eating it while in a curled up position watching the movie.  
Dave looked at John then the movie not really that interested. "Dude you should totally put on mlp."  
John rolled his eyes. "Fine after this movie though, besides don't you remember this night is for you to making it up to me?"  
Dave looked at John again. "Bro, I came all the way over to your house, I had to walk because Bro was being a dick. I think that's enough man."  
John sighed. "Fine I guess." He got up to turn the tv to mlp.  
Dave contemplated on stopping John but it was too late. He sighed and picked up a slice of pizza and ate it.  
John sat back next to Dave not looking interested in the show but watching it anyways.  
Dave looked at John. "You don't seem interested. The irony in this show is amazing."  
John rolled his eyes. "Im not into irony like you are Dave." He leaned back against the wall.  
Dave sighed and turned on a Nic Cage movie on. "Alright I will survive for you dork."  
John grinned widely and hugged Dave. "Yay!""  
Dave looked at John then smiled a little and looked at the movie. He could survive with this kind of attention.  
John kept hugging Dave, paying attention to the movie fully.  
"Dude this isn't even ironic anymore." Dave put his arm around Johns waist anyways.  
John looked at Daves arm and blushed slightly. "Does everything have to be ironic?"  
"No, but its more amazing with irony." Dave looked at John.  
"Why?" John looked at Dave, slight blush still on his face.  
Dave shrugged. "Beats me Egbert." Dave smirked noticing Johns blush.  
John looked away trying to find something else to talk about. "Uh… Um…"  
Dave smirked more and faced the tv. "Dork."  
"Ass." John focused on the movie, glancing at Daves arm a few times wondering when he was going to move it from his waist.  
Dave was comfortable so he wasn't moving his arm anytime soon. He ended up resting his head on Johns shoulder yawning. Johns blushed deepened and he couldn't get comfortable but was too nervous to move and only reacted by leaning his head against Daves hesitantly.  
"John if your not comfortable you can move." Dave moved a bit to look at John.  
John hesitated then said. "I-Its fine Dave." He shifted slightly to get comfy anyways.  
Dave shifted a little and laid his head back down and looked at his pizza piece that he half ate.  
John looked at the pizza. "Maybe we should put up the leftovers."  
"Alright, you can do the cleaning." Dave smirked.  
John rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll do the cleaning but you have to do SOMETHING too." He raised an eyebrow at Dave.  
Dave shifted and looked at John. "It better be fun."  
John rolled his eyes and flicked Dave off. "Never mind I'll do it myself."  
Dave blinked and picked up the leftover pizza and took it downstairs.  
John looked surprised. "Oh, your actually doing something."  
Dave put the pizza in the fridge and walked back to the room. "Rude."  
John grinned sheepishly. "Sorry forgive me." He hugged Dave.  
Dave looked at John and held his breath. "As long as we don't have to watch any more of them shitty movies and some ironic horror movies."  
John pouted but nodded. "Okay, alright I guess."  
Dave smirked and walked to the lounge room and picked a movie that looked ironic and a horror.  
John facepalmed and followed Dave. "Im really hoping I don't regret this.  
"You wont regret nothing unless you're a chicken~" Dave stood from his crouching position and smirked.  
John sighed. "If I get scared its your fault and I don't care if you call me a chicken."  
Dave flopped onto the couch and threw his legs up on the table. "Get over it."  
John sat down next to Dave and watched the movie and soon enough was snuggled against Dave in fear. Dave smirked and looked at John then the movie placing an arm around his waist. Just before the scary part of the movie Dave prepared himself and just as the camera showed the scary monster suddenly Dave jabbed John's sides and whispered "boo" into his ear. John buried himself in Daves chest, hugging him tightly and screaming. Once he was done screaming he backed off and punched Daves chest pouting and looking upset.  
"That was so mean!"  
Dave smirked trying not to laugh at Johns reaction. "Sorry man but your reaction was adorkable." Dave turned his head away and brang a fist to his mouth and snickered.  
John looked like he was about to cry. "You're an ass! That was very mean!"  
Dave looked back at John with his usual poker face. "Im sorry it was just a joke jeez, don't get so worked up over it," Dave put his hand on Johns cheek and stroked just under his eye with his thumb.  
John blushed slightly and looked down. "Fine. Just don't do that again, I was really scared."  
Dave smirked. "Sure man, whatever you say." Dave leaned back on the couch watching the movie again.  
John didn't hesitate to snuggle up to Dave again but glanced at him to make sure he wasn't going to scare him again a few times. Dave just placed his hand on Johns waist and didn't scare him again because he promisedish, Dave soon closed his eyes. John got into the movie and leaned his head on Daves chest listening to the faster than normal heartbeat that was Daves, comfortably. Daves free hand found its way to Johns hair and started playing with it. John said nothing about it but smiled and felt somewhat good, hugging and snuggling Dave.  
"John, its getting a bit hot don't you think?" John looked up at Dave. "I mean its like a fucking sauna all up in here. How it starts out the perfect temperature and shit then it slowly gets hotter and hotter and your there sweating your ass off with a 1st degree burn." Dave fanned himself over dramatically in an ironic type of way.  
John rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do? Turn on the AC?"  
Dave opened an eye and looked down at John and shrugged. "Its either that or you get off me."  
John smirked. "But Im comfortable now." He stuck close to Dave.  
"Dork." Dave pushed Johns glasses back up and laid his head back.  
John stuck his tongue out at Dave. "If you want something done make me."  
Dave stood and put his hands in his pocket and walked off to turn on the AC. John waited for Dave curled up on the couch. Dave came back to the couch, sat down and put his feet back up and his hands behind his head. John suggled up to him and got comfortable again. Dave put his arm back around John and yawned. After the movie John moved back from Dave. "Now what?"  
Dave shrugged. "You invited me over your choice."  
John shook his head. "What do you want to do?"  
"Mix some sick throwing some wicked raps while cutting the fuck outta Bros smuppets that end up in my room."  
John sighed. "How about something we'd both enjoy?"  
Dave raised an eye brow. "Such as?"  
John shrugged. "I don't know."  
Dave sighed. "Wow, friends for four years and we don't share a common interest."  
John shrugged. "Fine lets try some socks beats."  
Dave snickered. "Sock beats? Man can you be any more of a dork."  
John sighed. "Shut up and throw down already."  
"Should call Captor over and have a rap battle with him. He sure as hell can rap." Dave smirked.  
John shook his head. "No. Just us."  
"Is John wanting me all to himself." Dave teased and moved to sit on the table in front of John.  
John blushed. "Maybe I do want you to myself."  
Dave rolled his eyes. "John the homosexual." Dave made a rap about John being a homosexual.  
John kicked Dave. "Shut up! I am not a homosexual!"  
"Ow dude." Dave held where he was kicked. "I was just joking jeez. Calm your period."  
John rolled his eyes. "I didn't hit you hard and Im not on my period." He crossed his arms.  
"Dude you kicked me. Your feet are hard. It hurt. And you so are! One minute your all cuddly with me and the next your kicking me for a joke." Dave ran a hand through his hair keeping his cool.  
John sighed. "I don't like being called a homo! And it so did not hurt you!"  
Dave thought then lent in close so their noses where just touching. "How do you know your not a homo if you haven't tried being gay?" Dave had his eyes closed so if John could see past his shades he couldn't see his eyes. "And it so did hurt. I bet theres a red mark or a bruise there right now. Im slowly dying from it. Oww."  
John rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby and I don't have a reason to try to be gay because Im not!"  
Dave smirked and leaned closer lips just touching, his head titled to the side. "Are you sure about the Egderp? I mean, I can give you a reason. My strider charm picks up the guys as well you know."  
John blushed and took a step back. "I-Im sure Im not and your charm doesn't affect me, your being the homo Dave."  
"Dude, your blushing and Im pretty sure you just stuttered." Dave sat back up straight and rolled his eyes. "But whatever you say you derp. And the almighty Strider isnt a homo bro. Bro is the homo man, not me."  
John lightly punched Daves chest. "You just almost kissed me! Your freaking homo!"  
Dave blocked the punch and moved Johns hand away. "John, if I wanted to kiss you I would of already done it." Dave looked at John with a more serious face than his usual poker face.  
John looked away. "Okay then you dont want to then, but it was still sorta homo that you got that close."  
Daves face softened a bit and he sighed. "Blame bro always being like that with Jake and shit." He groaned. "And cal and his smuppets." Dave shivered just thinking of the smuppets.  
John rolled his eyes. "You sure your bro didn't rub off on you and you're a homo?"  
"Can we just drop this whole fucking homo conversation? John, if I was a homo I would of kissed you and not let you move away and I would be dating a guy. Im pretty sure Im not a homo dude."  
John hid a frown and held back a sigh and nodded. "Okay, okay I get it."  
Dave looked at the wall and ran his hand through his hair again. "Is there anything you want to do to pass the time? Or just sit in this thick tension that could possibly be cut by a knife, cooked and eaten."  
John shrugged. "I don't know what to do, we need something good in common."  
Dave sighed and sat where he stood. "Its too late to really do anything fun like theme parks and shit…"  
John shrugged. "We could find some movie again or something, no scaring me though!"  
Dave looked up at John. "If we put on a horror movie youll become all clingy then be on your period again." Dave stood and started for the couch.  
John sighed. "Yes I'll be clingy but I wont hit you as long as you don't call me homo."  
"Fine. I wont call you a homo." Dave sat on the couch. "You can pick this time."  
John looked through and put on an action movie that has an ironic plot. "This should entertain you." He sat next to Dave and clung to him.  
Dave just got comfortable and then John clung to him so he squirmed around and got comfy again and put his arm around Johns waist again. John watched the movie leaning against Dave in a tots not homo way, smiling slightly but hidden from Dave.  
Dave ended up leaning against John as well, so it was a weird position, only because he was half asleep, his eyes closed. John blushed but made sure Dave couldn't see his face to tease him again, unaware Dave was sleeping. Dave shifted a bit and his head fell into Johns lap, his face pressed against Johns belly and arm still around his waist, his glasses fell off when he fell. John was surprised and blushed but shifted slightly to let them both be comfortable. Dave stirred a bit when John moved and opened his eyes a little, realisation slowly sinking in. John didn't realise Dave was stirring and slowly stroked his head gently, smiling. Dave slowly looked up, eyes still just open and smiled before nuzzling his face into Johns stomach closing his eyes again, putting his other arm around Johns waist. John blushed more and chuckled then continued stroking his head comfortable. Dave sighed comfortably and just let himself have a real smile not caring if John saw because he was comfortable, warm and happy.  
John chuckled and whispered. "Comfortable Dave? Comfortable with your head on a guys lap?"  
Dave whispered back. "Yeah very comfortable actually. You comfortable with a guys head on your lap Mr. Im-not-a-Homosexual?"  
"Ok fine yes. I am comfortable too."  
Dave smirked. "Thought so." Dave yawned and ended up with a mouthful of Johns shirt.  
John giggled. "Dave stop tryin to eat my shirt we still have pizza if your hungry."  
"Maybe I want to eat your shirt." Dave removed the shirt from his mouth.  
John shook his head smiling. "Gog your silly."  
"At least Im not a dorky derp like you EgDERP." Dave smirked.  
John sighed. "Shoosh you." He papped one of Daves cheeks.  
"You've been sighing a lot bro are you okay? Your gonna sigh all the air outta ya and your just gonna be all deflated and look like a rug and Im gonna use you as one, youd be one hella sick rug man." Dave put his glasses back on his face and looked up at John.  
John looked a bit alert and weirded out. "Yeah everything's okay nothing is wrong with me don't worry, I wont become your hella sick rug." He smiled and tried not to think any homo thoughts about Dave.  
Dave papped Johns head. "No more sighing okay."  
John rolled his eyes. "Make me stop. You don't tell me what to do."  
Dave pulled Johns cheek. "I cant stop you from sighing and I so can tell you what to do you cant stop me."  
John raised an eyebrow at Dave. "What can you tell me to do? Nothing!"  
Dave sat up. "John I tell you do to things and you listen to me okay." Dave had slight smirk.  
John raised another eyebrow. "What do I get in return for listening to you?"  
Dave licked Johns cheek. "I will lick you. And it wont always be your cheek."  
Dave can taste a bit of John each time he licks him, its not a strong taste but it's a taste and Daves satisfied with that.  
John blushed. "Thats undeniably gay Dave."  
"It'll be in a totally not gay way. It'll be in a totally ironic way."  
"Shut up and go to sleep." John huffed.  
"Is John tired?"  
John nodded and Dave smirked.  
"Alright off to bed." Dave pushed John off the couch and upstairs. "I'll sleep on the couch."  
John looked at Dave but said nothing and nodded. "Good night Dave."  
"Night dork." Dave shut Johns door and went back to the couch.


End file.
